User blog:Monkey.D.Me/BW: Survival of the Fittest
Yo Guys, MDM here. Sorry for the late prediction blog, I was at work till 11 p.m. In the past I have once swore '''that I will never make another prediction ever again, and I like to live up to my words. Since I am not really good at prediction or lets just say that I am not good at prediction at all .. all my prediction in past sucked hobo balls. Thus, '''I did not make a new prediction but instead I re-posted one of my best battle prediction I ever made that took me 5 days to write and pose at that time. I take more pride in it then GMC and Tuty cause this blog was the longest time it took me to write it. Thus, I decided to edit it, make major changes and give all the touch-ups to make it a prediction worthy enough for you all to read. So please enjoy it and let me warn you that''' its long.' I don't want to see ''"TL;DR" comments >_> I warned you .. Also, there are 2 musics that you could listen during the battle part and the final attack part. They are in the floating box to your right. So here goes for nothing and everything .. ---- On the beach of a remote Island in New World there is a ship docked on the port with Jolly Roger of Drake Pirates. In the center of the island there is a huge fortress with a flag with Jolly Roger of Drake Pirates that indicted that the Island belongs to X-Drake, one of the 11 Supernova and Captain of Drake Pirates. ''' '''X-Drake is leaving the fortress with his crew-mates. X-Drake: Damn that Kaido, he keeps attacking every Island that we claim ours. (With frustrated look) and we have to do all the dirty work to reclaim it. Crewmate 1: ' ''(stressed) Well captain it’s some-what our fault you know, the first thing we did as soon as we entered New World was taking over one of his islands so its obvious why he angry at us. 'X-Drake: ' (angry) so want?? do you want me to hide in a corner like a coward and watch other supernovas concur the New World right in font of my eyes? Listen, if you don’t challenge big then you won’t become big either. '''????? : But don’t you think choosing Kaido as fist opponent in New World was too reckless? After hearing a stranger’s voice everyone is shocked and turns around. It’s Rob Lucci, the former Leader of CP9. Lucci: Long time no see Drake. Drake: (with evil smile) it’s good for both of us that we don’t see each other much. Crewmate 2: (with scared look) I .. It’s…its Rob Lucci, the former Leader of the CP9. Captain, he is bad news. Cremate 1: I heard he was on run from the World Government, what the hell is he doing here??? Rob Lucci: ' Shigan Cue > Finger Gun' With a flick of a finger Lucci shoots a bullet like attack that in a blink of an eye hits Crewmember 1 and knocks him out. Crewmate 2: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??? .. (To Crew 1) hey are you okay?? .. answer me dammit!!!! (to Lucci) why did you do this to him?? Rob Lucci: For having incorrect information. I was never was or will never be scared of those World Government pigs. I will serve them my part of the justice really soon (looks at Drake) .. but it’s your turn right now. X-Drake: Why do you want to fight me? What have done to you? I hate the World Government just like you then why you are after me? Rob Lucci: Well .. I have plans .. plans to get back to those that betrayed me back then. But those plans comes with cost , As result I and my group decided to join Mercenaries in Bounty Hunting business. New world is best place to find big fishes like you and other infamous pirates. So I am here to collect your bounty of 390 million beli head. X-Drake takes out his saber and points it at Lucci. X-Drake: I like to see you try. Plus I am also interested in your 350 Million beli head too. It will help me in expanding my empire. Crewmates ALL: Captain!!! X-Drake: Stand back all of you .. it’s a fight between me and Lucci so you are not get involved at any cost. Am I clear? Crewmates ALL: Yes Captain!! Rob Lucci: Send your men back to your ship, my ship and crew are there as well. Whoever wins will bring the loser’s body and declare his victory. X-Drake: Sounds like a plan (to his crew) Go to the ship and wait for me there (to Lucci) I’ll be back in a sec with his head. X-Drake’s crew leaves toward their ship and now all remains at the site is Rob Lucci and X-Drake facing each other with killing intent in their eyes. Rob Lucci: Hope you are preapred. X-Drake: (smiling) same goes for you. And the battle begins. Lucci: Since this might be your last fight as pirate (smiles) I will let you have the honor of first attack. Drake: Well you just made (charges at Lucci shouting) BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE!! Lucci: don’t think so .. Drake takes out and swings his 4 face Axe to Lucci's left side of his head. Lucci: Tekkai > Iron Mass (the Axe hits Lucci's head but didn’t do any damage to Lucci) .. .. it’s you who made the biggest mistake of your life by charging at me with so many openings Rankyaku > Strong Leg Lucci swings his leg and creates a blue blade like attack that flies toward Drake but Drake dodges it with a nick of hair and only gets a cut on his forehead Drake: Didn’t see that coming (stands up) looks like you have been training a lot lately Lucci. Lucci: When a person loses, his pursuit for his next ambition grows stronger. You remember the Doriki. When I quit working for WG, my Doriki was 4000 .. (Smiling) now its 7500. It is the highest level Doriki known in Rokushiki-Six Styles user history. Drake: (serious face) Yes I heard of Doriki, I even got my Doriki measured back then when I was still in Marines. It was 2000 back then so by now it might be around 5500 with all workouts New World is giving me everyday. Lucci: (runs at Drake) Still not enough to beat me. Geppo-Moon Step (in an instant Lucci disappeared and on instant he was behind Drake) can’t follow my speed either. Shigan"Oren" > Finger Gun: Yellow Lotus Lucci prepares to stabs Drake in back twice with his fingers but just in time Drake swings his saber to his back and stopped Lucci in his way. Drake: I hate surprise attacks .. I like face to face fight. Now (with evil look) you want to show me that attack again? Lucci: With pleasure Geppo (Lucci jumps close to Drake) Shigan "Oren". Lucci pushes his finger to stabbing position but Drake blocks it by his saber and swings his 4 face axe to Lucci's arm. Surprised, Lucci failed to block the attack and received a huge cut across his hand. Lucci backs off immediately and looks at his hand with surprised look. Lucci: So it seems you posses Haki. Busoshoku Haki to be precise. hm.. So Kalifa's report on you was missing some info. Drake: I was acknowledged about it after I left marines. The freedom on the seas made me realize I have such tremendous power which I was wasting by working under those noble dorks. (Drake takes out an old fashioned golden pistol) maybe Kalifa didn’t told you about this pistol either I guess. Lucci: Pistol .. its frutile. I have strengthened my Tekkai to a level that it can withstand bullet, katana and even a cannon ball. Drake: it’s not just an ordinary pistol. watch ..- Drake fires the pistol at Lucci and a beam like bullet hits Lucci in blink of an eye and pierces his chest. Before Lucci realizes, he was hit and bleeding from the wound. Lucci: ' ''(Surprised) ..What the hell is that pistol….how did it penetrate my Tekkai so easily? 'Drake: ' This Pistol is one of the crazy inventions of Vegapunk that he gave me as gift. It shoots the loaded bullets with the speed and power of light. As you know how powerful it is, it can shoot through anything from any distance. Brilliant invention don’t you think and he is still wasting his life serving those piece of shits. '''Lucci: That is a one dangerous weapon you have there. Looks like I should finish this fight sooner before I receive more of those bullets. I hear you are a fellow Zoan type DF user like me. Then how about getting the fight little serious. Lucci is trying to change in his Life return Half-human half-Leopard form but suddenly he felt as his body is getting heavier and weaker. He falls on his knees. Drake: ''' Surprised Lucci? Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you that the bullets in this pistol are made out of seastone. And you know what happens when a seastone enters a DF user’s body. Looks like this fight is coming to an early end. '''Lucci: I don’t think so .. Shigan (Lucci stabs his finger in the bullet wound and pushes the seastone so it is shot out from Lucci’s back) .. this was just a warm up for me. Drake: You are smarter then I thought you would be, looks like its not all mussules up there. Let me show you my Ancient Zoan DF’s true power in my half-Dino form. Drake grows larger and more muscular. He turns in to a green half-human and half-dinosaur with height of 3 meters. He has a tail and large fags. Drake: This form helps me to increase my strength by 2 times, so now my attacks are around strong as 11,000 Doriki. So what you say now Lucci is this enough to beat you? Lucci: (while changing in his half-leopard form) to me it does not matter what kind of DF you possess or what level of Doriki you have because all that matters is if you know how to use them in to a fight. Lucci and Drake crash their fists with each other and they both starts fist fight. They both block each other’s attacks while landing some on each-other as well. Lucci: ''' '''Geppo (Lucci jumps back in mid air and stays in air by kicking it constantly) let’s see if you can block these … Grand Rankyaku "Gaicho". Lucci by using his craws shoots a blue bird shape Rankyaku with red tail that flies towards Drake. Drake used his saber to block the attack but the attack overpowered him and blasts him threw the rocks. Drake: ' ''(Stand up with huge burn across his chest) that was not an ordinary '''Rankyaku. It had power of 10 Rankyakus in it. Lucci: ''' I have been training and so is my DF powers. An advantage to a Zoan DF user is that as he becomes stronger, his DF matures as well. Since my DF is most fitted for use of '''Rokushiki-Six Styles, my attacks become stronger when I am in this form. Suddenly Crewmate 1 who was laying unconscious gets up and shoots Lucci with Drake’s golden gun and collapse again. Surprised Lucci was too late to activate his Tekkai and was shot in his arm. Soon Lucci loses control over his DF power and changes back in his human form. Drake: Never take your eyes off your enemy (Drake charges toward Lucci in instant) Ancient Judo – Rock Crusher (Drake punches Lucci in chest with his fist) Lucci coughs blood and gets thrown in the rock behind but the force was too strong that the huge rock smashed in pieces and buried Lucci underneath it. Drake: Some mistakes like that can cost you your life Lucci. I am a master of Ancient Judo which is passed from a master to his only disciple. I inherited this judo from my master Sengoku, the former Fleet Admiral of Marines. Lucci: Is that all you got (Lucci jumps out of the rumble and is back in his half-leopard form. Lucci is bleeding from his head and looks exhausted) '' even that kid can punch better then you ''(A flashback of Lucci’s fight with Luffy) ''Geppo ''(Lucci jumps in the air) Shigan "Madara" > Finger Gun Gattling Lucci using is both hands shoots Rankyaku bullets at incredible speed of 100 per second. Drake receives all those bullets and his blood is flowing out of his body like water. Dreak: Ancient Judo – Buddha Palm Crash (Drake coats his both palms with '''Busoshoku Haki' and claps them with a force that creates shock wave. Soon all of Lucci's bullets fly away and Lucci is surprises that his attacks too weak so they couldn't survive the shock wave.)'' Lucci: Through you haven't mastered your haki, you still put a good show in your fights .. but still not enough. Drake: Well if that was not good enough then I have more from where that came from Ancient Judo – Ultimate Palm Throw Drake pushes his palm toward Lucci with Busoshoku Haki coat. Lucci dodges it by a nick of hair and the force of Drake’s palm attack blasts the trees to fly in the sky while Lucci uses Geppo to sneak behind Drake. Lucci: .. slow (Lucci wraps his tail around Drake’s neck) Rokuog-''' (suddenly Drake hits Lucci with his tail and send him in the rock bed before he can deliver his attack.) '''Drake: Who is too slow now? Looks like you also forgot that I have a tail too. A dinosaur’s tail is like an extra leg because it has the same strength and weight as his legs. Lucci: (coming out of the dust) if I had delivered that attack successfully then that tail of yours will worth nothing to the person I am sending your dead body to. Drake: Let me guess, his highness Fleet Admiral Akainu. He is not even worth that title but that 10 day battle on Punk Hazard was the decidable point. I swear that I will give that bastard a piece of my mind for taking over my master’s position. Lucci: No, you are wrong .. sorry to tell you but this time the request comes from .. One of the Yonko, Kaido. (Drake is shocked) .. looks like you don’t know what kind of Bounty hunter I am. I take assassination requests from Pirates of the New World for other pirates. Kaido is not happy with your past actions toward him and he wants you taken out of his way so he can regain his territories that you concurred. He offered me 350 Million beli so how could I refuse that? Drake: (angry) That Kaido bastard, since he can’t fight me face to face he sends you to take me down. Well now I am going to kill you and send back a message to that shit that I am coming for him next. Lucci: Sorry I have no plans on dying right now. Drake: Then ….. (Shouting) LET’S DECIDE OUR FATE WITH OUR LAST ATTACK. Lucci: ' ''(smiles) I like where this is going. '''Drake: Here is the most powerful Ancient Judo attack that I learned from my Sengoku-san .. Ancient Judo – Duel Bone Crusher (Drake takes his Judo stance and uses his both fists to hit Lucci, one on his center chest and one on his center abdominal. He powered his fists with Haki and put every inch or strength he had in this attack.) AT SAME TIME Lucci: Let me show you the improved Rokushiki move that I invented from Rokuogan > Six King Gun. Geppo (Lucci first he shoots a '''Grand Rankyaku "Gaicho"' using his feet and later giver it speed and power boost by hitting it with Rokuogan using his two fists in Rokuogan stance)'' ROKUOGAN RIPPER SLASH!!. Both Lucci and Drake’s Attack hits their opponent successfully at same time and the impact from the crash creates an air blast that smashes everything around the fight area. The thick dust is making it impossible to see the result of the fight or the victor. At the Beach where the ships are docked. Jabra: Why the hell is that cat taking so long for .. it’s getting boring here. Hey Kalifa, is that Drake strong or somethig? Kalifa: (while fixing her glasses) thats Sexual harassment. Jabra: WHAT??? I am just asking. Fukuro: If you had went instead of Lucci then you might have came back sooner (Jabura is acting cool) .. after being defeated that is, Chapapapa. Jabra: '''What did you say??? '''Kalifa: (shouting) Quite you two .. someone is coming. From far someone is coming out of the dust, It is X-Drake. The crews of Drake Pirates cheer their captain’s victory but soon they see another large shadow following Drake. It’s Lucci in his half-leopard form carrying defeated Drake with his tail. Drake has a Seastone handcuff on his hands. Drake pirates are shocked to see what they seeing while Lucci climbs his ship and gets ready to depart. Lucci: Ok lets go .. we have a special delivery to make. One of Drake pirate: (shouts) Why did you did this to our captain? Where are you talking him? What has he ever done to you that you are stealing his pirate life away from him? (to his fellow crew-members) Attack them everyone, don’t let them take our captain. All drake pirates prepare for battle.'' '''Lucci: (with quite voice) fools .. Rankyaku Trio-Slicer (Lucci using his leg shoots three '''Rankyaku' toward Drake Pirate’s ship which cuts it into four pieces and sinks it.)'' Listen, .. when your captain accepted my challenge, he put his life, piracy and dreams on the line knowing the consequences of losing. So if he lost then you should respect it and honor him with proper leave. Don’t insult your captain’s pride with your whining. To us .. this was nothing personal .. strictly business. ---- kvKXt3Surlk ---- After handing defeated body of Drake to Bluno, Lucci goes to his cabin and their ship sails away to deliver their catch. The Drake pirates watch silently as their adventure under Captain X-Drake comes to a bitter end. ---- Thats it focks. It took me 6 hours(4 at work and 2 at home) to finish. Thanks you for your time if you read the entire prediction. Thou it is really obvious that I will lose this first round anyway due to it being prediction but this was my best effort toward trying to prove my prediction skill again. Hope you enjoyed it. So this 1st and last blog of mine is over and MDM is out >_> ---- For the Battle y7xLfP85I1o For the Final Attack mnSESWZJGNc Category:Blog posts